Sport Singapore
Sport Singapore, formerly Singapore Sports Council (Abbreviation: SSC; Simplified Chinese: 新加坡体育理事会; Malay: Majlis Sukan Singapura), is a statutory board under the Ministry of Community Development, Youth and Sports of the Singapore Government. It is the lead agency tasked with developing a holistic sports culture for the nation. History Sport Singapore was founded in 1973 as the Singapore Sports Council, through the merger of the National Sports Promotion Board (NSPB) and the National Stadium Corporation (NSC). It creates opportunities for people to excel in sports; opportunities for people to be engaged in sports as, coaches, officials, volunteers or fans; and opportunities for people to do business in sports as sponsors and investors. On 1 April 2014, the SSC was renamed Sport Singapore in a rebranding exercise. Overview Sport Singapore has changed the way Singaporeans view and participate in sports. Through sports, the council now have an enhanced national identity thanks to the council's sports participation programmes; greater national pride as a result of high performance results at international and regional games; and more diversified economic stability through the council's vibrant sports industry initiatives. Partner in Sports Singapore Pools has a long tradition of sports sponsorship and recognises the important role that sports play in the lives of Singaporeans. From building sports facilities, funding programmes of National Sports Associations and sporting activities for the masses to sending athlete contingents to compete in international sporting events, Singapore Pools is involved in one way or another. With its contribution to the Sporting Singapore Fund towards realising our national vision of Sporting Singapore, Singapore Pools is proud to be synonymous with sports in Singapore. Be it nurturing aspiring young talents or spurring experienced sportsmen towards greater excellence, Singapore Pools is always there as a "Partner in Sports" to the sporting fraternity. Sports and Recreation Centres Below is the list of Sports and Recreation Centres that are managed by SSC * Bishan Sports and Recreation Centre * Bedok Sports and Recreation Centre * Bukit Gombak Sports and Recreation Centre * Choa Chu Kang Sports and Recreation Centre * Clementi Sports and Recreation Centre * Delta Sports and Recreation Centre * Geylang Sports and Recreation Centre * Hougang Sports and Recreation Centre * Jalan Besar Sports and Recreation Centre * Jurong East Sports and Recreation Centre * Jurong West Sports and Recreation Centre * Kallang Sports and Recreation Centre * Pasir Ris Sports and Recreation Centre * Queenstown Sports and Recreation Centre * Sengkang Sports and Recreation Centre * Serangoon Sports and Recreation Centre * Tampines Sports and Recreation Centre * Toa Payoh Sports and Recreation Centre * Woodlands Sports and Recreation Centre * Yio Chu Kang Sports and Recreation Centre * Yishun Sports and Recreation Centre See also * List of stadiums in Singapore includes many public stadiums operated by SSC * Singapore Canoe Federation is one of the many NSAs funded and managed by SSC * Singapore Sports Hub References External links * Official site of Sport Singapore * ActiveSG - Sport Singapore portal for Singapore sports * Official Facebook page for SingaporeSports.sg * Official Twitter account for SingaporeSports.sg * Official Flickr account of Singapore Sports Council Category:General articles